


Chilling in the Sun

by Bagarella25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagarella25/pseuds/Bagarella25
Summary: Akaashi meets Bokuto while walking his dog.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Chilling in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was a warm up I wrote after asking for prompts on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Bagarella25).
> 
> This prompt was imagine by [Bianca](https://twitter.com/biankatdraws)
> 
> Thank you [Seph](https://twitter.com/kenmaskoz) for editing!!
> 
> (Oh! And by the way Chaos' breeding is the same as mine! ;) Like literally, because I'm from Ariège therefore I'm an Ariègeoise (fem) too!)

Akaashi had inherited Chaos from his grandparents. He was a big and sturdy Ariègeois they bought because he reminded them of their youth years spent in France.  When his grandparents passed away, Akaashi had to adopt him as he was the only family member living in a pet-friendly apartment complex . Chaos was old and despite his name, he was a very kind and patient dog. He also was very clever and well trained which was very convenient for someone living in a big city like Akaashi.

Tokyo wasn’t a very welcoming place to dogs and dogs owners, there weren't that many places to walk them but luckily, Akaashi lived near one of the biggest park in his area that accepted dogs. He still had a very long walk to reach the park twice a day and hopefully Chaos was obedient enough to not do his  _ affairs  _ on the street.

On a Sunday afternoon of November, while the sun was beginning to go down and the air was filling with the first chill of autumn, Chaos, usually so calm and tranquil, suddenly ran away without warning while Akaashi was about to hook up his leash.

Akaashi looked at him sprinting to the other side of the dog park, leash still hanging in the air, eyes wide, surprised by this sudden change of behaviour. He tried to call him in vain but the dog was already racing towards another group of dogs who seemed to play fetch and catch with what could be their owner.

Akaashi called after Chaos again but the dog was too far away and he already started to play with the other dogs trying to be the fastest to fetch the ball the other dog owner was throwing.

Akaashi sighed, defeated before heading toward the group.

The guy throwing the ball was apparently having a good time being surrounded by all those dogs. He was laughing loudly, head thrown back, hand on his hips. He looked like he was shooting a dog food advertisement.

His look was strange though. He had black and grey hair, spiked on his head like two big cat ears? Or two big horns? Like a nineties surfer or skater haircut… but weirder. The rest of him was, well, hot. He was tall with broad shoulders and defined muscles perfectly shaped by his way too tight pale blue tee-shirt.

Akaashi approached and called for Chaos one more time. The man jumped around at the sound of his voice. Akaashi was now facing two big round golden eyes. He smiled politely, but the man's face crumbled slowly at his sight, any previous glee replaced by… stupor?

“Hello,” Akaashi said. “That’s my dog, Chaos. We were about to head back home but he apparently wanted to play a bit more.”

The guy didn’t answer. He was still looking at him, mouth slightly open.

“Are those all your dogs?” Akaashi tried.

What?” The man asked, blinking in confusion.

“The dogs, are they all yours?” Akaashi was beginning to lose his patience.

“Ah!” The man blinked again, and looked around him, “No, I mean yes, I mean no!”

Akaashi held in a sigh. He was only asking to be polite, but the truth was he only wanted to get home before dark. But he just couldn’t turn around and leave, that would be rude. And Akaashi wasn’t rude, even with weird nineties surfer guys at the park.

So he asked again, “Are they yours or not?”

The man chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, “No, they’re not.” He pointed at a small brown and black dog with big floppy ears, “The beagle is Mr and Mrs Tanaka’s,” he pointed at an old couple sitting on a bench not far from them.   
  


“His name is Soup, he always comes to play with us when we’re here.” The man gestured towards the gathering of dogs yaping, barking and jumping at his feet, “I’m a dog sitter, those are my clients’ dogs.”

“A dog sitter?” Akaashi pestered himself for asking and continuing the conversation, but when he tore his gaze away from the dogs to look back at his interlocutor, the man was wearing a wide and bright smile on his face. It was like looking directly at the sun, dazzling and warming. Suddenly the dark cold of November wasn’t a problem anymore. He even surprised himself to smile back at the stranger.

“Yeah, I’m taking care of them during the afternoons, but I guess we had so much fun today we stayed a bit longer,” he looked around him and as if he were just realizing that it was the middle of autumn and he was wearing just a tee-shirt. He rubbed his arms and shivered, “it’s almost dark.”

“Ah yes, Chaos and I were heading back hom-”

“Do you wanna meet them real quick?” The man interrupted, his brows rising high above his big round yellow eyes, and without letting Akaashi the time to answer, he proceeded. “Here is Naru,” he pointed at a fluffy little white dog, “she a Bichon, she’s cute isn’t she?” He pointed at another one without giving Akaashi the time to answer, “This is Sirius,” it was a little brown and black Terrier, “but he’s not really serious,”    
  
_ Was it a joke? _ Before Akaashi could think about it, the man pointed at two Akitas. “Those two are the funny ones, their names are Ichi and Ni, their owners also are funny,” he added, “and this one,” he picked up a black and white French Bulldog in his arms, “is Frida. She’s the best, she’s mine actually.”

Frida was apparently excited to meet new friends and barked happily at Akaashi, wiggling her rear frantically.

“This is Chaos.” Akaashi bent down and patted Chaos' head, the other dogs came sniffing his hand, suddenly less interested in the ball the man still had in his hand. “That is a lot of dogs to take care of.” 

Akaashi hooked the leash to Chaos’ collar. When he stood back up, he extended a hand, “I am Akaashi.”

“Oh! I’m Bokuto!” replied the ma- Bokuto, while shaking his hand. “Nice to meet you Akashi!”

“It’s Aka _ a _ shi,” He said putting an emphasis on the second  _ a _ , “Nice to meet you Bokuto-san, but Chaos and I should really get going no-.”

“Do you want to throw the ball for them?” Bokuto asked, interrupting him once again.  _ Rude _ .

“No, I’m sorry but I have to go.” Akaashi answered calmly with the same polite smile still plastered on his face despite his growing annoyance.

Bokutos’ shoulders slumped slightly, and Akaashi could have sworn he had seen his hair deflated a bit.

“Oh okay then,” he said with a pout. “I guess we’ll see you around then.”

Akaashi suddenly felt the cold of November creeping back under his clothes. Or was it guilt he was feeling?

“See you around Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi turned on his heels, heading toward the park entrance, closely followed by Chaos.

“Wait!” He heard Bokuto called.

Akaashi looked over his shoulder, not really sure of what to do. But his politeness won him over.

“Yes Bokuto-san?” Akaashi really didn’t want to play catch and fetch, but he smiled non the less.

“Will I see you around?” Bokuto asked.

What was that supposed to mean? They had barely met, why was he asking? Did he want to get a new customer? Was it how he proceeded to get new contracts or whatever? Akaashi wasn’t going to buy his services, he was perfectly able to take care of Chaos by himself. He didn’t have this kind of money anyway. He had to make him understand one way or another that he wasn’t a potential target for his canvassing.

“Well, I’m walking Chaos twice a day at this park. I have plenty of time because I’m working from home. I usually walk Chaos in the morning and the evening but I can even work at the park if I have to.” Ok that last bit was kind of a lie. He hated working at the park and he couldn’t see the screen of his computer properly because of the sun, but he needed to get out of this weird situation. “I’m sorry but I don’t need a dog sitter.”

“Oh okay, but I wasn’t…” Bokuto closed his mouth abruptly, then waved his hand, still holding the ball, and the dogs got all excited, probably thinking he was gonna throw it again. “Goodbye then Akaashi, see you around.” He repeated, smiling so wide Akaashi could swear he could see all his teeth.

“Yes, goodbye Bokuto-san.”

And with these words, Akaashi turned around once more and walked (fled) toward the gate, maybe a little bit faster than he intended to, Chaos trotting beside him.

  
  
  
  


Once Akaashi was far enough, Bokuto immediately pulled out his phone. He threw the ball to the demanding dogs while he clicked on the call button.

_ “Hello?” _

“Kuroo! I met the most beautiful guy on the surface of the planet Earth!”

_ “Oh oh, that much?” _ Asked Kuroo amused. Bokuto could hear his trademark lazy grin in his tone.

“Yes! Kuroo I’m telling you, I nearly fainted when he spoke to me!”

Ichi was the fastest to catch the ball and she was now sprinting toward Bokuto to bring it back.

_ “But you didn’t?” _

“Of course I did not!”

Kuroo cracked a terrible laugh, the one he was usually saving to make fun of Bokuto.

“I’m telling you Bro, I have to date him or I’ll die!” Bokuto bent down to take the ball from Ichi’s muzzle. “I met him at the park, he was walking his dog. Can you believe that? I have to meet him again.”

_ “Luckily you’re a dog sitter, so the ball is in your court.” _

  
  
  
  


On the next day at the dog park while Akaashi was settling himself on a bench and detaching Chaos leash from his collar, he heard a familiar voice.

“Hello there!”

Akaashi lifted his face and saw Bokuto approaching toward his bench. He wondered how come he never noticed Bokuto at the park before. A big and gushy guy like him surrounded by a crowd of noisy dogs wasn’t something easy to miss.

“Hello Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto sat on the bench beside him while Chaos, free from his leash, was already running to his brand new dog friends to play.

“I wasn’t sure when you were coming but I’m glad I didn’t miss you.”

Akaashi felt his cheeks warming up. What did the man wanted, why was he so eager to meet a random dog owner at the park.

“I wanted to ask you yesterday, what is Chaos’ breeding?” Bokuto asked with an engaging smile.

Was it only that? Was it that he was  _ really  _ into dogs?

Akaashi cleared his throat in an attempt at getting rid of his embarrassment. “Chaos is an Ariègeois, it’s a French breed, they’re often  _ used _ , even if I don’t like this term, to hunt.”

Bokuto jolted his eyes going impossibly wide, “No way! Frida also is French!” Akaashi leaned back, surprised by the overflow of excitement. So Bokuto was really into dogs. “She’s a French Bulldog! But she doesn’t understand French, I tried to talk to her in French once, she wasn’t very responsive, although maybe my accent was bad and she didn’t understand me.”

Akaashi opened his mouth to retort something, but then the absurdity of the statement hit him.  _ What? _ He closed his mouth, not knowing what to answer to that. Bokuto didn’t seem to find anything wrong in what he just said and was now looking back at the pack of dogs playing in the distance, a soft smile on his face.  _ What just happen? _

Akaashi wanted to tell him that he was speaking nonsense, that it wasn’t because a dog was a French breed that the said dog would speak French because one, dogs don’t speak any languages, they just recognize the sounds we make and two, if a dog is born and raised in Japan it will most certainly only recognise Japanese language and certainly not French. But the most awkward in all of this, was that during his internal monologue, Akaashi realised that he didn’t want to say all this to Bokuto. In fact, he found it quite endearing that this full grown man thought he could teach a new language to his dog.

This thought surprised him, he didn’t know what to do with this information. But he didn’t have the time to process it as Bokuto was already speaking again.

“Do you think they understand us?” he was looking pensively at the dogs chasing one another on the turf. “Do you think they understand when we tell them we love them?”

Again,  _ what? _ How can this man could say something utterly stupid one moment and the second right after asking something so… moving?

Akaashi cleared his throat before talking, “Yes Bokuto-san, I’m pretty sure they perfectly understand when we’re showing affection to them.”

Bokuto spun around to face him, “You think so?” Akaashi didn’t know why but he sounded particularly happy by this answer.

“Well yeah, I know Chaos wiggles his tail when I tell him he's a good boy.” Akaashi refrained himself from shrugging, he didn’t understand how the conversation could have slid this quickly toward such a metaphysic topic.

“Yeah, Frida also wiggles her tail when I pet her, when I carry her, or when she meets new people,” Bokuto flashed a bright smile, the toothy one Akaashi already saw the day prior. “She wiggled yesterday when she met you.” The corner of his eyes were curving slightly outward, lightening his whole face. “If I had a tail, I would have wiggle it too.”

_ And back to nonsense. _

“Hmm I mean,” red began to creep on Bokuto’s face. He might have realised how weird what he just said sounded. “I mean, because I was happy to meet you, not that I want a tail or anything, and anyway I wouldn’t wiggle it in front yo-”

“It’s okay!” Interrupted Akaashi, before the conversation could grow any weirder. “I understand what you meant, no need to explain yourself.”

“Ah sorry Akaashi, you must think I’m weird.”  _ Yes _ . “But I assure you I’m not that bad at talking to people usually, it’s just that I’m nervous.”

“You’re nervous?” What a sturdy boisterous big guy like Bokuto could be nervous about?

“Yeah it’s not every day that someone like me meets someone like you.” Bokuto looked at him sheepishly.

Akaashi didn’t understand what he meant, so he said nothing. Was it another one of his nonsense?

“It’s just that even if I know that you are way out of my league,” Bokuto said.

_ What? _

“I still wanted to talk to you and try to get to know you because I would regret it if I didn’t.”

_ What? _

“What are you talking about Bokuto-san?” It was Akaashi’s turn to feel heat crawling on his cheeks.

Bokuto's smile softened, “You must often hear this, but you’re very pretty Akaashi. Like, way too pretty to be real honestly. I always wondered if people like you really even exist, I always thought it was a myth created by the advertising industry and photoshop.”

Akaashi felt like a ton of bricks just fell over his head. Again, Bokuto was rambling nonsense, but Akaashi couldn’t help himself but feel warmth building in the pit of his chest at the strange confession.

“I am real.” In panic it was the only thing he could think of for an answer.

Bokuto laughed heartfeltly, “Yeah I can see that, that’s why I feel lucky our paths crossed.” Another one of his wide and sunny smiles beamed on his face and Akaashi felt like he would get a sunburn if he’d get exposed for too long.

Akaashi considered himself someone polite, easy going and rather good at making small talk. He often talked to elderly people from his neighborhood on his way to the park, and always chatted with the clerks at the konbini. But here for once, as easy the exercise of talking to a stranger at the park was on Akaashi’s book of politeness, words seem to don’t want to find their way to his lips.

He opened his mouth, trying to force something out, but nothing came so he closed his mouth again. It was the second time it happened to him in Bokuto’s company and even if it was rather bugging, it was something rare enough to notice it.

Maybe concerned by his lack of reaction Bokuto talked at his place, “I’m sorry if I bothered you. I don’t usually go around telling people I meet they’re pretty, but with you I felt like I had to take my chance, you know.”

No, Akaashi didn’t know actually. But the more Bokuto was talking the more Akaashi had time to appreciate his features under a new light. The beefy guy from the park from yesterday was suddenly Bokuto-san, the chiseled-by-gods guy, hitting on him from the park, from yesterday. Akaashi must admit the guy was pretty good looking himself, not usually his type, as he was more often asked out by guys from his own range. He often met them at the bar or the club, they were all very attractive, all very well dressed and all very young and fresh. But he couldn’t say he didn’t like the tall, muscular and rambunctious type as well. It was a nice change, and for once he was glad he met someone who had at least a bit of conversation, even if it was mostly nonsense.

“I thought you wanted to sell me your services as a dog sitter.” An amused smile passed on Bokuto’s lips but he said nothing. Akaashi wasn’t really on the top of his game today, or maybe it was because Bokuto made him lose all his concentration. “But I definitely prefer this.”  _ Better _ . “And your dog is cute.”

Bokuto’s entire face rose up like he was pulled by his hair. His brows shot up so high it might have hurt and Akaashi could see so many of his teeth in his smile, he felt like a dentist.

“She is, isn’t she?” He looked back at the dogs playing, “She’s my baby!” He turned back to Akaashi, “Chaos seems cool too!”

Akaashi smiled softly, “Yes he is.”

The constant effusion of excitement could have been exhausting but it was actually surprisingly heart warming.

“Akaashi would you like to grab a coffee with me sometime?” Bokuto’s eyes were so intense, it was like he was peering into his soul.

It wasn’t in Akaashi’s habits to accept a date that easily, especially during daylight and without an ounce of alcohol in his veins, but he was more than inclined to change that if it meant talking about dogs and nonsense and having fun with a kind and very hot guy.

“I would like that very much Bokuto-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> See you soon in the next one! :3
> 
> (By the way guys I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the lack of content lately, I just have some troubles finding people to edit my works, but hopefully I managing for now. Again a big shout out to Seph who was kind enough to take some of their time to help me on this one!)


End file.
